


Господин Неудачник

by Yuutari



Series: I See Red Fire [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Headcanon, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: Мито перевела свой злой взгляд на Тобираму, отчего тот немного дёрнулся и сделал шаг назад. Он был уверен, что ни в чём не провинился перед своей невесткой, но… на всякий случай. Не хотелось бы попасть под горячую руку.





	Господин Неудачник

— Что здесь происходит? — задал единственный вопрос Тобирама, заходя в спальню. Точнее, в то, что от неё осталось. Вся стена во двор их дома была снесена, умудрившиеся уцелеть сёдзи скрипели на ветру, грозясь грохнуться на землю в любой момент. Правила приличия обязывали его спрашивать разрешения перед тем, как войти в спальню старшего брата и невестки, но, к огромному сожалению, двери со внутренней стороны дома уже не было. Да и самой комнаты, как таковой, — тоже.

— Тора! — радостно закричал Хаширама, будто увидев спасительный круг. — Ты вовремя!

Мито перевела свой злой взгляд на Тобираму, отчего тот немного дёрнулся и сделал шаг назад. Он был уверен, что ни в чём не провинился перед своей невесткой, но… на всякий случай. Не хотелось бы попасть под горячую руку. Узумаки Мито была довольно спокойной женщиной, чаша терпения которой была велика, но в быту с Хаширамой таких чаш было необходимо несколько. Тобирама не переставал удивляться, насколько могла измениться Мито, если её действительно разозлить: обычно спокойная, терпеливая и доброжелательная невестка могла нагнать животный ужас даже на Бога шиноби (Тобирама пообещал брату, что не расскажет никому, как тот прятался в шкафу, а сам не переставал его подкалывать).

Не оставалось сомнений: его братец снова где-то облажался, причём по-крупному. Тобирама всего однажды видел Мито такой злой, и младший Сенджу только подумал: «Только не говорите мне, что он снова…».

Стало ясно, кто приложил руку ко всем этим разрушениям.

Мито вновь посмотрела на Хашираму, и тот от её убийственного взгляда только испуганно пискнул.

— «Вовремя»?! — грозно повторила она его слова.

— Т-то есть, я хотел сказать «не совсем вовремя»! — замахал руками Хаширама, но Тобирама-то видел, каким умоляющим взглядом смотрел на него старший брат.

Мито начала закатывать рукава, отчего её муж громко сглотнул. Тобирама сделал ещё один шаг назад. Оба знали, что это означает.

— Милая, ты уверена, что хочешь этого? Мы можем спокойно всё обсудить и подумать, что делать дальше вместе… — всё ещё пытался помириться Хаширама.

— Что с тобой обсуждать, Сенджу Хаширама? — выплюнула Мито. — Ты неисправим!

Перешла на полное имя. Дела, значит, совсем плохи.

Тобирама всё ещё не до конца понимал, что происходит, как вдруг краем глаза он под своими ногами заметил раскрытое письмо. Уловив первые слова, обращённые к брату, он поднял его и начал бегло читать. Взгляд цеплялся за ключевые слова: «центр по имущественным вопросам», «передача прав собственности», «по соглашению, подписанному в городе Танзаку»…

Тобирама глубоко вздохнул, потёр переносицу и, покачав головой, просто молча ушёл. Как там собрался выкручиваться Хаширама — это его личное дело, Тобираме хватало забот в деревне.

— Отото, куда же ты? Постой! Не оставляй меня! — прокричал ему вслед умоляющий голос, но младший Сенджу остался глух к мольбам брата.

— Стой на месте, дорогой, — обманчиво ласково обратилась к мужу Мито, когда они снова остались наедине. — Будет не очень больно.

Мито замахнулась, и вскоре Тобирама почувствовал, что земля под ногами чуть затряслась.

Хаширама был неисправим, это правда. Обладая совершенно нерациональной страстью к азартным играм, порой (вернее, всегда) он слишком переоценивал свои силы, чего никогда не могло случиться в тех же смертельных боях, где он никогда не терял бдительности и не недооценивал своих врагов. Сам Хаширама знал о том, что фортуна к нему не благосклонна, но это абсолютно не мешало ему раз за разом наступать на одни и те же грабли в надежде, что «на этот раз уж точно выиграю». В Танзаку, столице развлечений и азартных игр Страны Огня, ему даже дали прозвище «Господин Неудачник», которое он полностью оправдывал.

Хаширама был неисправим, но умудриться заложить собственный дом во второй раз… Что ж, Тобирама в этом деле помогать ему больше не собирался. Как и Мито — прощать без рукоприкладства.


End file.
